baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Traits
Among the Baskerville Universe, people and animals have unique biological abilities known as Traits. These traits are simply things that the character is capable of. Most of these traits are implemented in the Baskerville RP as opposed to the Stories. Power Traits Acrobatic - People with the trait acrobatic are unusually agile, capable of amazing acrobatic feats. They can climb up on things and access varying areas that some people cannot. Espionage Expert - People who are experts in espionage and spy tactics. They can often go unnoticed in fights and other scenarios. They are also extremely hard to track. Liar - Liars are people who are able to lie without anybody noticing that they are lying. * Expert Liar - Expert liars are the advanced trait of Liar. Expert liars are able to deceive people who even have abilities that detect when they are lying. They do this by calming their heart rate, having to take a moment before answering, if they don't compose themselves, their heart-rate won't remain the same. Martial Artist - These people are people who are trained by someone who knows how to fight. These people usually win physical fights due to enhanced reflexes and stronger attacks. * Advanced Martial Artist - Advanced martial artists have had years of experience when it comes to hand to hand fights. Advanced Martial Artists beat normal martial artists in clashes. * Expert Martial Artist - Some of the best, expert martial artists have what seems to be years of martial arts experience, able to see things before they even happen. These Martial artists gain the ability to predict attacks and have higher reflexes than other martial artist. * Master Martial Artist - The best of the best, these martial artist have decades of fighting experience, able to swiftly and deftly disable targets. Their reflexes and fighting skill trump any other in a hand to hand fight. Marksman - People who know how to operate a gun or other ranged weapon. People who don't have this trait have no idea how guns or bows work and often get surprised by the kickback of the gun. (When they get it to work that is.) * Expert Marksman - People who know exactly how to use every man-sized weapon known to man. They always draw and fire before people who don't have this trait. They always fire before anyone or without this trait. They even fire before Marksman who already have their weapons drawn. Mobster's Daughter/Son - The children of mobsters are usually well connected and very cunning. It's rather easy for them to get information, clues, money, anything they need by simply asking. Natural Born Fighter - Natural born fighters are people who are born with the natural ability to fight. They are well versed in fighting hand to hand, usually from a rough time in life. They can fight martial artists with much effort. * Battle Genius - Battle geniuses are prodigies when it comes to fighting. Naturally versed in using their body as weapons. They can see and analyze battle patterns and fighting styles while fighting. Battle geniuses gain higher reflexes and battle speed as fights progress. Battle Geniuses start off weak but overpower Martial Arts. Sociopath - People with the Sociopath trait are un-empathetic to the plights of other people. They can kill without remorse and manipulate people into doing what they want. When they lie, it's hard to detect. They are unaffected by fear or abilities that would force them to feel. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.